Waves
by MuscleManMyMom
Summary: Basically, Craig is transgendered, he moved away when he was twelve, however, now he's seventeen, and he's moving back to South Park. Instead of going back as Craig the boy, the decides to go to South Park as a girl. I'm horrible at explaining things You just have to read it :) Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what it's like to be normal, all of my life, I felt different.

Despite that, I lived day by day, trying to fit in with the other kids at my school, trying to not let them see how confused and miserable I felt on the inside.

I hid my emotions to the point of becoming pretty much apathetic.

I acted like nothing mattered to me, I couldn't let them see how I was really feeling, why I was feeling that way.

They would never understand.

I think these feelings started when I was six, when I first saw my cousin at her tenth birthday party.

She looked so beautiful, she had her hair braided, with roses intwined in the braids, and she was wearing the most gorgeous dress, an aqua blue dress that nearly reached the floor, with pearls decorating the skirt of it.

I remembered wanting to wear that dress, to have my hair like hers, I wanted to be her.

I was ten when I started to feel attracted to boys, only, I wouldn't label myself as gay, I didn't think I was gay.

When I talked to people online, it didn't feel like it was me talking to them, it was like how I felt on the inside, like a girl.  
I loved talking to people online, much more than I liked talking to people in person, I felt more like my true self.

I was fourteen when I created my first online persona, I'm not sure exactly how it happened. I was chatting in a teen chat, when someone PM'd, asking my A/S/L, which meant, age, sex, location. If it had been anyone from school, I would have said 14/M/CO, however, this was online, no one knew me here, I finally had a chance to be myself without ridicule, how would they ever know?

16/F/UK, I typed back instead, feeling very excited, and surpringly happy, I couldn't remember the last time I actually felt happy.

This lasted for a few months, just chatting as a girl on random chats, until I decided to take it a step further, I would create a profile on facebook for my online persona.

As I walked into the bathroom, to prepare to take pictures, I thanked my lucky stars that no one could see how tall I really was. At 6'3, it would be pretty hard to convince anyone that I was just your everyday average girl. However, I was fortunate in the fact that I didn't have an overly masculine face, and my eyes are actually kind of pretty, they were steel grey, and not too small, not to mention I had long lashes. I had also inherited my mother's full lips, which was another plus.

I studied my face in the mirror, checking for any stubble, when I was satisfied with that area, I started to apply mascara, smiling as the action made my eyelashes appear longer and thicker. I knew that it would be hell to wash the stuff off later, and that it felt a bit weird, but I didn't care.

I then decided on dark blue eyeshadow, it looked good with my grey eyes and black hair.

What colour lipstick should I do? I wondered as I held up a tube of dark blue lipstick, and a tube of red.

I finally decided on the dark blue, it would match my eyeshadow better.

Perfect. I thought as I stared at my reflection, however, I noticed that I was still wearing my school uniform. When I was twelve, my parents decided to move so my sister and I could go to a private school, which sucked, but everything pretty much sucked, so I guess it wasn't that bad.

Shit, I thought to myself as I rushed out of the bathroom to look through my mother's closet, thanking my lucky stars that she wasn't home. I finally found a dark blue button down shirt, it had short puffy sleeves, and something a bit like lace on the front of it.

I then grabbed a bra out of her underwear drawer, and a pair of socks, before tucking everything under my arm, and locking myself in the bathroom again.

I started to pull off my uniform shirt, hoping that my wardrobe change wouldn't smear my make-up.

Unfortunately, it did, a little, however, it was nothing too serious, and I was able to fix it in about three minutes.

Now, for the last bit, I thought as I started to place my sister's Halloween wig over my own hair. It was black, and it reached my waist, it also had a fringe that reached slightly past my eyebrows.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognise myself, I actually looked like a real life girl, I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't help but to smile, which made me feel slightly ridiculous, however, I didn't care, I looked beautiful, I looked how I always dreamt myself of looking, and I loved it.

I was now in the present day, chatting with people online, still using my online persona that I had since I was fourteen, I was seventeen now.

I didn't really talk to my friends from South Park that much anymore, I stopped talking to much of anyone after I created my online persona.

However, that all changed when my parents came into my room.

"Craig, we have some exciting news to tell you." Dad said.

"What is it?" I asked in a bored tone, figuring that they probably won twenty dollars from the casino, or something completely boring like that.

"We're moving back to South Park!" Mom practically yelled.

I didn't have time to speak, before my sister was down there in a flash,

"What? We can't move! I was just invited to Hannah Johnson's party! It's the biggest party of the year! I can't miss it!" She whined.

"There will be other parties Ruby." Dad said.

"Not like Hannah Johnson's! Besides, if I move, how will I talk to my friends?" She continued to whine.

"Just email them, Sweetie." Mom said.

"Oh, like that will work out, Craig can email HIS friends and they never talk to him anymore!" She snapped.

I didn't know which stung more, the fact that she called me a him, or the fact that she was right about me not really being friends with any of my friends from South Park anymore.

"Come on Ruby, you'll have a chance to start over at a new school, to make new friends, who knows, maybe you'll be the Hannah Johnson of South Park." Mom said.

As she tried to reason with my sister, something she said struck a chord in my mind, 'you'll have a chance to start over.' That was it! I didn't have to go back to school as Craig Tucker, seventeen year old BOY. I had moved when I was twelve, I hadn't seen anyone from South Park since then, and I surely didn't look the same as I did back then. I could go back as a girl, I didn't have to settle with keeping who I really was a secret, only to be revealed online, I could be who I really was on the inside without getting ripped on.

I could completely start over, I could-

"Craig, why are you smiling like a dumbass?" Dad asked, breaking into my thoughts.

I responded by flipping him off, before turning back to my computer, trying to void myself of all emotion, however, I couldn't, I was much too excited to.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there it is, the first chapter of this story.**

 **I'm sorry if Craig is a little out of character, I will try harder to make him more in character in the next chapters.**

 **Another thing, if you have any ideas of what you want Craig's female name to be, please post them in the review area, thank you.**

 **Also, thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, imagining waves, strong fast waves raising higher and higher.

I felt like a wave, so elated, so free.

I had good dreams that night, dreams about going back to South Park, and no one knowing me as Craig, however, instead as who I felt inside.

RINGG RINGG

I groaned and sat up, slapping my hand on the snooze button, before turning over and pulling the blankets back up over my head.

A few minutes later, another RINGG RINGG rattled my ear drums.

"Ugh, it's Saturday." I groaned, grabbing the clock, I was about to throw it against the wall, when I noticed my piggy bank, it's not actually a pig, it's more of a box, sitting on my dresser.

It reminded me of how I actually had no feminine clothes, or anything of my own, I couldn't borrow my mother's clothing, or wear my sister's Halloween wig, that would give me away for sure, I had to go shopping.

I jumped out of bed and opened my box, pulling out all the money I had in there, $316 and 83 cents. I was very good at saving my money.

I looked at my alaram clock, it said 8:02 AM, the mall wouldn't be open for another three hours.

Oh well, that gave me time to make a list of what I needed to buy.

I pulled out a spiral notebook and a pen, on the top of the notebook, I wrote:  
Things I Need

1\. Make-Up

2\. New Clothes

Actually, on second thought, this was pointless, I already knew what I needed, I didn't need to make any lists, besides, if my dad ever found this, I didn't know what I would do.

I ripped the paper out of my notebook, before shredding it into many tiny pieces.

I began to wonder how I would get past my parents when I started going to school, I knew that they would never understand.

Maybe I could wear like a rip away suit over my clothes, and not look at them when I walked out the door, but then they would probably be suspicious of me wearing a suit to school every day.

I sat on my bed and groaned, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought, there was also the fact of Ruby, everyone would know that I was back if they heard the name Ruby Tucker floating around the school.

An idea then flashed through my mind, maybe I could convince her to take on a different persona, just like me!

I was about to go to her room, only, I didn't have to, because before I could move, she stormed into my room and started rifling through my dresser.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, keeping my anger in check, I didn't want to piss her off before I had a chance to discuss things with her.

"What are you doing with this?" She asked, holding up her Halloween wig.

I couldn't believe that she remembered it, it had been three years since she wore it for Halloween. I however, continued to use it to take new pictures, it was pretty cool looking, but it was starting to get boring, I thought about cutting off some of the length, for a change, but then I decided against it, it wouldn't grow back. I would buy more wigs at the mall if they had any, I would find the perfect one for me.

"You probably left it in here." I lied.

"Oh yea? Why would I be in your smelly room?" She snapped.

"Uh, you're in here right now aren't you?" I asked.

"Yea, because I'm looking for something." She said as she continued to raid my drawer.

"And what are you looking for?" I asked.

"None of your business." She hissed.

"If it's in my room, then it is my business." I said through gritted teeth, finding it harder to keep my anger in check.

"Fine, I'm looking for my lipstick." She said, causing my heart to skip a beat from fear.

"What makes you think I have it?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I did have it, Ruby had a set of many different lipsticks, and last week I took pictures with her plum coloured lipstick.

"I'm not stupid you know, I saw your online girl persona, good job by the way." She said.

I sank down onto the bed, I felt like crying, screaming, throwing something, I couldn't believe that she knew, who else knew? Were people secretly laughing at me behind my back?

I had thought that I looked so amazing, only to find out that I probably looked like a boy in a wig and make up.

Ruby must have noticed that something wasn't right, because her expression softened, and she sat down beside me on the bed,

"If you wanted people to think you were a girl, for some reason, then you did a really good job, in fact, I only found out about it, because some guys on my facebook were sharing your picture and talking about how hot you were.  
I thought you were really pretty, I didn't even notice it was you, until I saw that it was taken in our bathroom, and then I started to study the picture closer." She said.

"So, I didn't look like a guy in a wig?" I asked.

"No way! You actually looked really pretty, I think it's a good look for you." She said with a chuckle.

I thought about telling her the truth, about how I felt like a girl on the inside, and how I wanted my outside to reflect that too, but I decided against it, she would think it was one big joke, and she would probably tell Mom and Dad.

Instead I said,

"You want to be popular at your new school right?"

"Yea, why? Who doesn't want to be popular?" She snorted.

"Well, how about you pretend to be from another country, like a European country, those kids are usually popular." I said.

"Yea right, I remember that British kid Pip, he was the least popular boy in the school." Ruby snorted.

"True, how about you say you're from Hollywood or New York or something?" I said.

"That could work, and I could forge celebrity signatures and sell them at the school! Thanks Craig!" She exclaimed before jumping off of my bed and running out of my room, her tube of lipstick apparently forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GE PIP SP, thank you :D! Allison it is :D**

 **Guest: Aww thank you! About the romance thing, I was thinking about making Craig get with one of the guys from South Park, only they don't know his true identity :)**

 **Who do you guys think Craig should be with? I would prefer not Tweek, because I find it hard to write as Tweek, I am very sorry, butttt if enough people vote Tweek, I could try it :)**

 **I'm sorry if you find the clothes I picked out for Craig ugly, I don't really know much about girl clothes, I just go by what I see girls wear on TV.**

* * *

I walked into the mall and looked around, I didn't come to the mall much, in fact, I couldn't remember the last time I actually was here. My eyes froze when they landed on Becky Johnson, standing by the mall fountain with her group of clones.

Just like her younger sister Hannah was the queen bee of the junior high, Becky was the queen bee of the high school, and she didn't let anyone forget it.

She must have spotted me, because she put on a sickly sweet smile and started to wave.

"Hey Craigy-poo." She cooed.

Oh yea, she had a huge crush on me, which I absolutely hated, if there's anything worse than being bullied by the school bitch, it's being the target of her affections, she makes me feel like a complete fool!

"Uh, hi." I said, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Don't do anything to piss her off, I told myself, knowing that she would cry and cause a big scene like she did the last time I blew her off.

I just wanted to get through this conversation, so that she and her minions would go away, and I could continue with my shopping without them around.

"So, I'm having a party this weekend, do you wanna come?" She asked as she moved closer, pressing her body against mine. I could feel her hard nipple poking through her shirt, letting me know that she wasn't wearing a bra.

I found it a bit strange, I didn't know of any girls over the age of eleven who didn't wear a bra, then again, Becky isn't like other girls, and not in a good way.

"Isn't your sister having a party?" I asked, not telling her that I was moving before then, I knew she would start having one of her bitch fits if she learned that I was moving.

"Oh, she is, but so am I, and my party is going to blow hers right out of the water, what kind of party could a junior high schooler possibly throw? One with dumb little games like pin the tail on the donkey? Give me a break! Mine is going to be a mature high school party with booze, making out, and possibly sex." She said with a wink.

Once again, I fought the urge the roll my eyes, with her, it was hard not to let my annoyance show.

"Anyway, I better go now, my girls and I are getting mani-peddis." She said. Thank goodness!

She then grabbed my groin, squeezing it, much to my utter disgust and dismay, before walking off, the sound of her high-heels echoing throughout the mall.

After I made sure that they were completely in the nail salon, I took off in the other direction to one of the clothing stores.

"This is pretty cute." I muttered to myself when I found a black silk skirt with different planets and stars on it. I decided to get that along with a pair of black leggings.

I also got a black and blue checkered pleated skirt, and a dark blue velvet skirt. Blue is my favourite colour.

I also got a black short-sleeved top, a blue short-sleeved top with buttons on the sleeves, and buttons going down the front, but not all the way down, and a lace white tank-top.

With my clothing, I got a pair of black flats, black and blue heels with crisscrossing straps, and a pair of dark blue high-top converse.

"Buying these for your girlfriend?" The cashier asked as she rang up the clothes. Ugh, why couldn't she just mind her own business?

"No, my sister." I said, not wanting to pretend like I had a girlfriend.

"Oh, she must be a lucky girl to have a brother as sweet as you." She said with a smile.

"I guess so." I said with a shrug, desperately wanting to get out of there. That's one thing I hate about shopping, you usually either get super rude cashiers, or super chit-chatty ones, however, very rarely, you get decent ones that are neither rude or super chit-chatty.

"Your total is $98.63." She said.

I handed her a one hundred-dollar bill,

"A dollar thirty-seven is your change." She said, handing me the change.

"Would you like your receipt?" She asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"Okay, have a nice day and come back soon." She said with a smile.

"Yea, you too." I said before hurrying out of there.

Next I decided to go to the make-up store.

"Would you like to buy a bottle of perfume for half off when you purchase something for at least twenty dollars?" The cashier asked.

I glanced at the perfume, they were a hundred dollars a bottle! I couldn't afford that, not if I was going to buy some wigs.

"No thanks." I said.

"Are you sure? They're very rare, you can't find perfume like this anywhere else in America." He said.

"I'm sure, I just want to buy this make-up for my sister." I said, using the same sister lie I told the other cashier.

"How about I make you a deal, you buy a bottle of perfume, and I will give you a coupon for-" He looked behind the desk and then pulled out a small square piece of paper, handing it to me,

"A free whopper from Burger King!" He exclaimed like I had just won the lottery.

"No thanks, I really don't want any perfume." I said through gritted teeth, handing him his coupon back.

"Fine, would you like your receipt?" He grumbled, obviously ticked off.

"No thanks." I said, grabbing my items and hurrying out of there.

I was glad to find that the mall did have a wig store, way in the back.

"Do you need help finding anything?" A worker asked as I browsed the many different wigs, there were long wigs, short wigs, straight wigs, curly wigs, wavy wigs, and wigs of every colour, there were even blue and green wigs!

"No thanks." I said, finally settling on a black wig that looked a little bit like my sister's Halloween wig, only a little shorter, a dark red wig that was nearly identical to the black wig, and a wavy brown wig that reached my shoulders.

I was glad that this cashier did not make much conversation, she just asked how my day was going, and then told me to have a nice day after she checked me out.

When I walked through the mall towards the exit, I was glad to see that Becky and her minions were no where around. I just hoped that luck would be on my side when I snuck back into the house with this stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting the stuff I bought into the house wasn't too difficult, mainly because my parents weren't home.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked Ruby, who had her eyes glued to the TV, as I walked up the stairs with my bags of goodies.

"At the casino, where else?" She grumbled.

After my parents found out a few months ago that they could get free soda and coffee at the casino, they have been going there EVERY SINGLE DAY. I didn't mind that much, but Ruby did.

"This early?" I asked, even though my parents are casino addicts, they usually didn't go until after 6 PM, and it was barely after 2 now.

"Yea, they wanted to say goodbye to all their buddies before we moved back to South Park." Ruby said.

"About South Park, have you decided on an alias name yet?" I asked.

"I was just thinking I could be Ruby, my cousin Ruby, you remember your friend Kyle who had a cousin named Kyle? It can be like that." She said with a smile.

"Kyle is not, and never was my friend." I said, rolling my eyes as I thought about Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny, those four I did not miss at all, and I was not looking forward to seeing them when I got back. Sure Kenny and I got along sometimes, but never enough to be considered friends. They were always causing loads of trouble and drama, which I hated, I hated it even more when they dragged me into it.

I ran up to my room before I could hear her reply, and I flipped on my TV to one of my favourite shows, a cop drama. This episode was about a family who had to go into witness protection, because their son saw the bad guy murder someone. That gave me an idea, I could convince my parents to pretend like they were someone else as well, kind of like we were in witness protection.

I watched TV for a few more hours, until I heard the front door open, I tried not to look too excited as I met my parents in the living room.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"What's up, Craig?" Dad asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled out the newspaper.

"Well, you know how we're going to South Park, and not very many people like us there?" I asked.  
"People like me just fine." He replied with a shrug, okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be as effortless as I thought. I decided to try my mom, she might be easier to crack.

"Mom, Clyde messaged me on the messenger last week, and told me that everyone is still talking about what happened with the drones." I lied.

"WHAT? It's been seven years and people are still talking about that?" She gasped out with shock.

"Yea... anyway, I was thinking that since the two of us have a bad reputation there, that maybe we could pretend to be someone else to make a fresh start." I said.

"And what are you planning on your alternate personality being?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, deciding whether I should tell them or not, I wasn't going to tell them that I was a transgender, I was just going to tell them that I was planning on my alternate personality being a girl, with a little lie attached, I hoped they would agree.

"I was planning on being a girl named Allison." I said.

This caused my dad to set the newspaper down.

"A girl? My son wants to pose as a girl?" He asked with his brow quirked.

"Well, yea, I mean, if we look the same as we do now, people are going to know it's us." I said.

"I guess you have a point, just don't turn into one of those tranny freaks." He said.

Ouch.

"So, what about you Ruby? Do you like the idea of alternate personalities?" Mom asked, turning to my sister.

"Oh yea, I'm going to pretend to be from Hollywood." Ruby replied.

We all discussed the matter for about another hour, until my parents were 100% on board.

This was fantastic! Now I didn't have to sneak past them every day when I went to school! I couldn't believe the good luck I was having today.

However, after telling myself that, I began to feel a little apprehensive, I mean, you can't have good luck without bad luck right? I hoped the bad luck wouldn't start soon, that would be horrible, especially if it started on my first day back. Speaking of which...

"When are we moving back exactly?" I asked.

"We're leaving Thursday, that way, we can all be up bright and early to go enroll you and your sister on Friday, and then after that, you guys will have the weekend to settle in before you go to school." She said.

"Cool." I replied. That was perfect, it gave me the whole weekend to figure out what I would wear on my first day of school. I wondered what I would do when I got there, what would I say to my old friends? What if they recognised me? What if CARTMAN recognised me? I let out an involuntary shudder when I imagined what Cartman would do when he found out.

If he was anything like he was when we were younger, which I imagined he was, then it would be hell, absolute hell.

"Are you okay, Son?" Mom asked, she must have saw me shudder.

"Yea, just a little cold in here." I lied.

"You need to get more meat on those bones." Dad said without taking his eyes off the newspaper.  
I just shook my head and went back upstairs to my room, I didn't notice that my sister followed me, until I heard her speak behind me.

"Craig?" She said, causing me to jump slightly.  
"Yea?" I asked.

"Is it true that Becky Johnson has a crush on you?" She asked.

"Unfortunatley." I groaned.

"Why did you not ever date her? I heard that she's even more popular than Hannah! You would have gained instant popularity!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care about popularity, why do I need a bunch of mindless sheep following me around when I can have actual friends, with actual personalities and opinions?" I asked.

"You should care about popularity, I know people say that popularity doesn't matter after high school but it does! Think about presidential elections, who wins? Not the smartest one, or the one with the best ideas, but the most popular one." She said.

She did have a point, but I honestly would not associate myself with Becky Johnson, even if I were in the desert, about to die from thirst, and the only way I could get re-hydrated is if I kissed her.

"Well, I'm going to my room now, oh and Craig, if someone popular at South Park asks you out, and you reject them, I am going to pretend like I don't know you." Ruby said before leaving my room.

I didn't know what was up with my little sister, one minute she could be really cool, and the next she could be the biggest brat, eh, it's probably puberty.

I looked over at my calendar, it was Tuesday, only a few more days until I began my fresh start.


	5. Chapter 5

"The car is loaded and we're ready to hit the road." Dad said as he slammed the trunk shut.

"Mom, Dad, I have a question, what are you going to tell the enrollment lady when they ask you for the past school transcripts of Allison and Rose?" Ruby asked, she decided that she wanted her alias name to be Rose instead of Ruby.

Her question made my heart start pounding in my chest, I hadn't even thought about that!

"Don't worry honey, I already have that all figured out." Mom replied to her with a sincere smile, causing me to relax immensley.

"It's going to be okay, it's all going to work out." I thought to myself as I climbed into the back seat behind the driver's side. My sister climbed in after me, followed by our parents.

The drive back to South Park lasted about eight hours, eight hours of which were filled with singing, playing road games, and other things that drove me insane much to my dismay.

Finally, we stopped at a house that was a few blocks away from the house we used to live in. Standing in the yard beside my new house, was a slightly muscular boy of average height with black hair, I wondered if he was one of my old classmates? He appeared to be about my age.

I breathed out a sigh of relief that I had dressed up as the new me before we started our journey, if this boy was in my year, I didn't want him to see me as Craig instead of as Allison.

"Hey! I'm your new neighbour, what's your name?" Ruby asked the boy, running right up to him, being the social butterfly that she is.

"I'm Stan, are you guys moving in next door?" He asked.  
I nearly dropped the suitcase that I was currently holding. Stan, as in Stan Marsh? I was living next door to STAN FREAKIN MARSH?

I gritted my teeth together, trying to not let my annoyance show, out of the four of them, I had hated Stan the most.

"Yea, I'm Ru-Rose." She said with a smile.

"Hey Stan are you still going to the game tonight?" A taller than average, slightly chubby boy, with chesnut brown hair, asked as he ran over to him.

"Yea, Clyde, I said that like fifty times." Stan said with a groan.

I felt my heart thud in my chest as I internally begged Clyde not to look over here, I didn't want to engage with him, well, at least not yet.

"Are you taking Wendy? I was going to take Bebe, but she's going with Heidi." Clyde said.  
"You asked Bebe? You do know she came out of the closet two months ago right?" Stan said.

This news shocked me, Bebe was probably the least likely person I would have imagined to be a lesbian, then again, a lot can change in five years.

"Whatever, so are you taking Wendy?" Clyde asked.

"No way dude, Wendy and I were over long ago, she's dating some college guy now." Stan said with a sigh.

"I heard she's dating a college PROFESSOR." A dark-skinned boy said as he walked up to them.

"I thought you hated gossip, Token." Stan said with a snort.

Was it normal for everyone to group up in Stan's yard, and why was he talking to my old friends like they were his bffs? Where were all of his friends?

"So, new neighbours huh?" Token asked, staring right at me, I wondered fearfully if he recognised me, however, that thought was soon extinguished when he said,

"Hey, who's that girl? She's kind of hot."

My eyes widened slightly, I couldn't believe that my male childhood friend had just called me hot.

"You think she's hot? She's really tall, kind of like a sasquatch." Clyde said, I resisted the urge to flip him off, however, I knew that if I did that, they'd figure me out right away, that was kind of like my trade-mark when I lived in South Park.  
When people described me, they always said,

"Oh Craig? Yea, he's that kid that always flips people off!"

"You know, if her and Broflovski had some kids together, they might actually be normal sized." Clyde said with a snort.

"Shut up Clyde, she can probably hear us, I mean, she's looking right over here." Stan said.

I quickly averted my eyes, and then regretted my desicion, what if they noticed the movement? That would make me seem even more guily of eavesdropping.

"We should go over there and talk to her." Token said.

Oh no, I thought to myself, I wished Ruby were still out here, but she disappeared off into the house shortly after Clyde and Stan started talking.

"Ooh, are you going to ask her to the game?" Clyde cooed.

Once again, I fought the urge to flip him off. However, if Token did ask me to the game, I would probably say yes.

Sure I was afraid of revealing myself to him on accident, but I also wanted to see how much more of my old classmates had changed. My head was still spinning over the fact that Stan seemed to have taken a place in my old group. I wondered for a minute if he was my replacement. I hoped not, there were a million people that I could think of who I would rather have replace me than Stan Marsh.

"Hey, I'm Token, Token Black." Token said, out-stretching his right hand.

"I'm Allison De La Casa." I said, heightening the pitch of my voice a little, I was glad that my voice was already slightly high, so it wasn't too much difficulty.

"Nice to meet you Ms De La Casa." Token said.

"Allison is fine." I said, hating the false surname my dad picked out, he had gotten it from the coffee cup he was drinking out of.

"So Allison, are you doing anything tonight?" Token asked.

"Probably just unpacking, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany to the football game tonight." He said.  
Wow, I had no idea Token was this formal.

"Sure, I mean, if I have all of my stuff unpacked by then." I said, trying not to sound too excited, he didn't even seem to suspect there was something off about me!

However, part of me felt a little sad, one of my best friends looked me right in the eyes, and didn't even recognise me.

"Okay cool, I'll be here at seven!" Token exclaimed before running back over to Clyde and Stan.  
I felt the hint of a smile creep up as I walked into my new house for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: Token and Craig will not be endgame, unless you want them to be. I am still taking votes on who he ends up with, the first person to five votes wins! So far, Tweek is winning with 1 vote.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favourited.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favourited!**

 **So far, Tweek is winning with three votes!**

 **I have decided to make Craig have small dates with everyone you suggested, but then make him and the winner endgame, that way, everyone has a chance to see their pairing, yay!**

 **If you have ideas for any other pairings, please tell me, I will possibly do them, I will make no promises though.**

 **EricCraig: I have never really considered Eric/Craig, I don't think I have ever even heard of this pairing, so that makes me interested xD.**

 **Anyway, here we gooo**

* * *

Instead of unpacking like I had initially planned, I decided to get ready for the football game.

I was glad that I was currently holding the suitcase with all my clothes and make-up in it, that way I didn't have to waste time digging everything out.

I laid it on the bed, and opened it, trying to decide what to wear.

The skirt with the planets on it was pretty cool, but it was silk, and it probably wouldn't be compatible with sitting on cold metal bleachers.

Then there was the velvet skirt, but that seemed a little bit too formal.

After much deliberation, I finally decided on the black and blue checkered skirt, and the shirt with the buttons down the front and on the sleeves. With them, I wore my converse.

As I was applying my make-up, blue eyeshadow with shiny, nearly clear, lip gloss, a certain thing kept nagging at my brain, I felt guilty about deceiving Token.

I knew that he was straight, I mean, he thought I was a girl, biologically and mentally, I knew that he would never date a transgender person. He would be completely humiliated if he found out, not to mention how the others, especially Cartman, would react towards him if they found out. He would be the laughing-stock of the whole school, and it would be all my fault.

I wondered if I should cancel, but then I decided against it, this wasn't even an official date, and I didn't even have his number.

Well, if he still had the same number, then I DID have his number, however, Token didn't know that.

"Where are you going, Cr-Allison?" Dad asked when I came downstairs at about 6:45 to wait for Token.

"Just to hang out with a couple of friends." I said.

"Cool." He muttered before turning back to his paper, I think he muttered something about damn cheap casinos, but I'm not quite sure.

I stood close to the door, tapping my foot nervously as I waited for Token to get there.

I thought about all of the people who would probably be there, what if one of them recognised me?

I feared Bebe might recognise me, I mean, even though she's now a lesbian according to Stan, she did spend a lot of time studying the boys when we were younger.

My thoughts were soon scattered when I heard a knock on the door, I waited a few seconds, to make it seem like I hadn't been waiting there, and I opened the door.

Token stood on the porch, looking like he was dressed like he was going to a formal ball, he was wearing a black three-piece suit, the vest was grey, and he had a red tie on.

"Well, I feel underdressed." I said.

"Don't worry, you look great." Token said, putting his hand on the small of my back, causing me to shiver slightly, before leading me out to the limo! I couldn't believe he had hired a limo just for a football game! Maybe he actually thought this was a date.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but to notice that I was over a head taller than him.

"Your chariot awaits you." Token said with a slight bow, before opening the door of the limo.

I almost flipped him off, but then I caught myself, I didn't want to be found out, and besides, he was just being nice, it was a little annoying, and slightly creepy, but it was also sweet.

"Hey guys." Stan said, ugh, he was coming? He was sitting by a boy with light blonde hair, wearing a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of tan khakis.

Stan was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a pair of white-washed jeans, basically the same thing he was wearing earlier.

"Gee Token, is this the girl you were talking about? She's r-really pretty!" The boy beside Stan said.

I recognised that voice, I'd recognise that voice anywhere, I was currently within touching distance of Butters Stotch.

"Thanks." I told him, to keep appearances, honestly, I didn't really want to talk to him, Butters had always annoyed me.

"Hey." Clyde said as I sat down in the limo beside him, with Token on my other side. He was dressed in a green and brown Letterman jacket, and a pair of jeans. I guessed he played a sport that wasn't football, or else he'd be participating in the game. Sitting beside him, was a slightly chubby girl with square glasses and light brown hair. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with white flowers on it, and a pair of light yellow mary janes with lace white socks.

"I still can't believe you brought Lisa Burger, dude." Stan said right in front of the girl. I looked at her, to see her reaction, however, I don't think she heard him through the headphones that she had in her ears. I felt relieved for her, I didn't really know Lisa Burger that well, but no one deserved to be talked about like that when they were sitting right there.

"Like you have room to talk, you brought Butters." Clyde said.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Butters asked.

I decided to block out the rest of their conversation, it wasn't very interesting, however, I couldn't help but to notice that Stan and Butters were holding hands.

Was Stan gay? Or at least bisexual? That surprised me, almost as much as Bebe being a lesbian surprised me.

"We're here." Token said not even ten minutes later.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see the Cows kick the Ostriches butts!" Clyde exclaimed as he hopped out of the car followed by Lisa Burger.

Then Stan came out with Butters, followed by me, and last Token.

"Where are we going to sit?" Lisa asked as Clyde ran up to go buy the tickets.

"Close to the front, I want to see the action." Stan said.

After a few minutes of hustling and bustling, we finally found a spot on the bleachers, close to the front. In fact, we were so close to the cheerleaders, that if I reached out, I could probably touch one of them.

Speaking of the cheerleaders, I saw two that I figured were probably Wendy and Bebe. One had curly blonde hair to her waist, she was pretty short, about 5'2, and she was pretty curvy. The other had short black hair to her jaw-line and an intense gaze, she looked to be about 5'4, and she was a little bit thinner than the blonde.

"Bebe, are you ready to take it from the top?" The black-haired girl asked, confirming my suspicions that the blonde was Bebe.

"Hey Ladies, how about you do that move where you make your skirts fly up?" A slightly shorter than average, scrawny boy with dirty blond hair to the middle of his neck, asked with a wink.

"Oh shut up McCormick! You can flirt all you want, but most of us girls only date boys with cars." One of the cheerleaders, a girl with wavy black hair, said.

So, I was currently mere feet away from Kenny McCormick, I wondered if I should go say something to him, maybe talking to him would give me a hint of why Stan was hanging out with my friends instead of his.

"That's Kenny McCormick, he's always harassing the cheerleaders." Token said, he must have noticed me staring at him.

"Oh, does he have a girlfriend?" I asked before mentally flipping myself off, that made me sound like I was interested in him!

"No, Kenny doesn't really "date", he just fools around, I can't think of a single girl, besides Wendy and Bebe, who has hasn't slept with yet." Token replied, he didn't seem to think that I was interested in Kenny, so that caused me to feel slightly better.

"H-Hey Fellas, g-good g-game right?" A boy with dark brown hair said as he hobbled over here on crutches.

I knew without the shadow of a doubt that the boy was Jimmy Valmer, another one of my old friends.

"W-Who's your f-friend?" He then asked before anyone had a chance to answer his first question.

"I'm Allison." I said with a light smile.

"N-nice to meet you Al-Al-Alison." Jimmy stammered out.

"Nice to meet you too uh?" I said, pretending like I didn't know his name.

"J-Jimmy." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jimmy." I said.

"Hey Stan, bring your faggy little boyfriend?" A voice behind us asked.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, it belonged to an overweight boy of average height, he had light brown hair to the tips of his ears, and he was wearing a red button down shirt, with a pair of brown corduroy pants.

"Shut up Cartman." Stan groaned.

So, Eric Cartman hadn't changed one little bit, he was still the same old jerk that he always was, hell, he still even looked the same, only taller and fatter.

So far I had seen Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, now all that was left of their group to see how they turned out was Kyle, I wondered where he was.

"Who's the bitch?" Cartman then asked, obviously talking about me.

"Allison, she's Token's date." Clyde answered.

"Hah! Your bitch looks like a dude!" Cartman exclaimed.

I know that Cartman usually spouts useless bullshit, and that most of his insults are empty, but what he said cut me to the core.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I muttered as I set my jaw, trying to not let it show how much what he said hurt me, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

As I was walking towards the bathroom, I bumped into something solid.

"AH jesus christ!" The solid thing yelled.

I looked up from the ground, to find myself staring at a boy who looked to be about 5'7, maybe 5'8, he was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes, like had hadn't slept in days. His blond hair was pretty wild, it fanned out around his head kind of like a mane.

"Geez lady are you okay?" He asked, shaking slightly, his hazel eyes were the size of dinner plates.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that I had bumped into Tweek Tweak. Hell, I would probably recognise him anywhere.

We had history, not the class, actual history.

We met back in the third grade, well, we were acquaintances before that, but we never really talked until Stan's group tricked us into fighting each other.

We actually were enemies for a while after that, however, we soon put our differences aside, and became pretty good friends.

In the fourth grade, a bunch of Asian girls spread a rumour that we were gay together, we denied it, until we saw how happy the town was, thinking that we were together, so we decided to play along.

I wasn't sure about him, but I had developed a crush on him during that time, that was when I realised that I liked boys.

"Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I?" Tweek asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said attempting to smile.

"Oh thank god! I didn't want to go to jail!" He practically yelled in my ear.

"I don't think you'll go to jail for accidentally bumping into someone." I said with a snort.

"Hey Allison! Where'd you go!" I heard Token call.

"Well. I better get back to my friends, maybe we'll bump into each other again." I said with a small wave before running back over to Token and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and all that good stuff.**

 **Guest: Thank you :D.**

 **I don't really like Craig/Tweek that much either, their relationship makes no sense to me, but it's not as bad as Kenny/Butters, and definately not as bad as Pip/Damien. Pip/Damien is an abusive relationship waiting to happen, I mean Damien almost killed Pip just to look cool in front of Stan's group, quality boyfriend material that one is.**

 **However, the majority seem to be voting for Craig/Tweek in this fic, so that will probably be the end-game.**

 **As for Kyle, I have absolutely no idea what to do with him, I was thinking of making him trans too, so Craig will have someone to confide in about all of this, buttttt, I'll get the reviewers opinions on the matter first.**

 **If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to speak up, I would love to hear them!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

After the game, we all loaded back into the limo.

"So, I heard they're having karaoke night at Whistling Willie's, do you guys wanna go?" Stan asked.

Oh no, please say no, I pleaded internally, I hated karaoke, I sounded like a dying whale when I tried to sing.

"That sounds like fun! What do you say, Allison?" Token asked.

"Uh, I would love to, but I still have some stuff to do at my house, with all the unpacking and stuff." I said, quickly thinking of a lie. I was a pretty good liar when the need arose for it.

"Aw, but it'll be fun!" Clyde pouted.

"Um, maybe next time." I said, even though I knew I would never go, ever.

"Suit yourself then, but you're going to miss all the fun." Stan said with a shrug.

"I'm sure I'll survive." I said flatly.

No one said anything else to me until we pulled up in front of my house.

"It was nice hanging out with you, but I don't think you're my type." Token said as he led me up to my front porch.  
Whoa, I knew Token was blunt, but I never knew he'd be this direct.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I like girls with a little more pizzazz you know?" Token said uncomfortably.

"So, are you calling me boring?" I questioned.

"Not exactly, look, I have to go." He said before quickly scampering off before I could get another word in.

I shrugged and locked the door behind me as I stepped into the house. Honestly, I didn't feel bad about Token's rejection, I too felt that he wasn't my type. He was much too flashy and formal for my taste.

"How was the game?" Mom asked as I hung my coat up on the coat rack.

"It was a game." I said with a shrug.

Truth be told, I wasn't even paying attention to the game, hell, I didn't even know if we won or not.

"That's nice, go get washed up, dinner is almost ready." She then said.

I started walking upstairs, to do as she instructed, when my phone started buzzing. Huh? that's weird, no one I know of has my number, I didn't give it to Token or any of the others, and I didn't have any friends at my private school.

 _Unknown Number (I would but an actual number, but I don't want to risk someone actually calling the number, and harassing whoever it belongs to): Hey sxy, saw u at the football game 2night, u were lookin mighty fine!_

What the hell? I thought when I read the text, who was this from? How did they get my number?

I decided to text them back, and ask them the exact questions that were on my mind.

 _Me: Who is this? How did you get my number?_

Not even a minute later, I received another text from the same number.

 _Unknown Number: My name's Kenny McCormick, but the ladies call me Fabio, because of how good of a lover I am. U know, I could give u a free sample if u want ;) u kno what I'm sayin?_

Oh gosh, I thought to myself, Kenny really had become a creep! I mean, he was always a little horn dog, but damn! He was now a super creep. He was also very cocky, which I had to admit, was a little bit enticing.  
I decided to text him back, not because I wanted to talk to him or anything, but because I was curious about the other kids I used to hang out with, and because I still wanted to know how he got my number.

 _Me: You never told me how you got my number._

 _Kenny: Stan gave it to me._

Stan? STAN? How the hell did Stan Marsh have my number?

 _Me: Do you know how he got my number?_

 _Kenny: Apparently this little redheaded girl gave it to him, man, do u have HER number? I heard redheads are good in the sack._

I clenched my jaw, and gripped my phone so tightly in my hand, that my knuckles turned white.

I was a little mad at Ruby for giving Stan my number, but I was more mad at Kenny for talking about her that way.

 _Me: Uh, I'm pretty sure you're talking about my little sister, and she's TWELVE!_

 _Kenny: Oops, sorry! I'll just be going now..._

I decided not to text back, and I went downstairs to eat.

After finishing my meal, it came apparent that Kenny decided not to text back either.

The next morning, I was awoken by the smell of pancakes and bacon. I smiled as I took in the heavenly scent, it had been awhile since I had woken up to a home-cooked breakfast, ever since my parents started spending all their time at the casino, they usually slept in too late to make breakfast.

"So, are you ready to go enroll and see the school today?" Mom asked.

Shoot! In my midst of seeing some of my old friends, going to the football game, and receiving those texts from Kenny, I had forgotten all about enrollment.

"I'm so ready to sell fake autographs to all the air-heads." Ruby whispered to me, causing me to let out a snort.

"Is something amusing, Craig?" Dad asked, causing me to flip him off, which he returned. Soon, all four of us were taking turns flipping the bird all around the table.

"Okay, look, if we want to keep our real identities a secret, and NOT have people find out that I'm the hairy bush lady, then we have to stop flipping each other off all the time." Mom said after about ten minutes of this.

"But Laura, it's in our DNA, I couldn't stop if I tried." Dad said.

"I know it's hard Thomas, but you have to try, we all have to try." Mom said tearfully.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table, to go get dressed, I opted on wearing my velvet skirt and lacy shirt, I would probably wear my silk skirt and my black shirt for the first day of school.

I really needed to go shopping again, I realised, noticing that I only had three pairs of clothes, I guess I hadn't planned this out as well as I had thought.

Probably an hour or so later, everyone was rearing and ready to go.

"Hurry! Before we're late!" Mom called, to my sister who was unsuccessfully trying to get her hair to stand up like Judy's from the Jetsons.

"Ugh forget it!" Ruby screamed out with annoyance, letting her pony-tail fall flat before she too hopped into the car.

The drive to the school was both boring and nostalgic, I learned when we drove past the elementary school. I had so many memories there, some good, some bad, but mostly lame, and annoying.

I hoped high school would be different, I hoped that I wouldn't get roped into any crazy schemes, and most of all, I hoped that my secret would never be found out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter eight.**

* * *

I walked through the doors of South Park High, and took a deep breath that was full of both excitement, and nervousness. The enrollment process had went off withtout a hitch, the enrollment lady didn't even bat an eye as she filled out our forms, I didn't know what Mom said or did, but it worked.

Now, it was time for the true test, to survive my first day at South Park high surrounded by my old classmates without them figuring out my secret.

"Hey Allison! How's your first day here going?" Butters called.  
"Uh, I don't know yet, I just got here." I said.

"Oh well, what's your first class? Oh boy, I sure do hope we have lots of classes together." Butters exclaimed.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my schedule,

"I have History first hour." I said.  
Butters' face fell,

"Aw, that's too bad, I have math." He said.

I was about to say something back to him, when I saw someone who took my breath away.

No, she didn't take my breath away in the 'oh she's so hot' sort of way. She took my breath away in the 'this girl looks so much like someone I used to know, but it's impossible, so that's scary' sort of way.

She had the same unruly red hair, and strong nose that Kyle Broflovski had.

A thought then hit me, could he be like me? Could two people from South Park really have turned out not to be what people consider normal?

I then pushed that thought out of my head, no way! He was totally against the whole metrosexual phase that the school had gone through.

However, that was then, this was now, could things have changed?

She must have noticed me staring, because she looked at me and narrowed her eyes, I almost flipped her off, but I caught myself just in time.

Was she Kyle? The thought still prodded at my mind, she reminded me so much of him that it was alarming, however, I couldn't straight up ask anyone without blowing my cover.

I'll talk to her, I decided, maybe I can sneakily get her to slip up about who she really is, that is, if she really is Kyle.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to her,

"Hey, I'm sorry for staring like that, I just really love your shirt." I said.

"Uh, really? It's the South Park Cows gym uniform shirt, you'll probably get one too." She said with her brow raised, looking at me like I had three heads.

"Oh really? I just moved here, I'm Allison." I said.

"That makes sense, I'm Kyla." She said.

Her name sent a jolt through me, Kyla, Kyle, the connection was beginning to form, not only did she have some of the same features as Kyle, but she also had a name very similar to his.

Then again, she could just be his relative or something, and if that was the case, where was he?

I decided to go with phase two of my talking plan; talk about Stan.

"So, I saw this boy earlier, his name is Stan Marsh, he's really cute, do you know if he's single or not?" I asked.

I could have sworn I saw a flash of anger in Kyla's eyes, but it could have been my imagination.

"Stan tries to be sweet, I mean, he dates a lot of the losers like Butters, Lisa Burger, you know, the kids that no one else will date? To help boost their confidence or whatever, however, a lot of good it does them when he leaves them in the dust after a week." Kyla said with a snort.

"Are you guys friends?" I asked.

"We used to be, we used to be best friends, but we're not anymore." She said. That sealed it, I had all of the conformation I needed.  
"Why aren't you guys friends anymore?" I asked.

"Forgive me for being rude, but it's really none of your business. Anyway, I have to go to class now." She said, storming off before I had a chance to reply.

What was going on here? I wondered, why was Kyle a girl now? Why did he well, she, and Stan stop being friends? Usually, I didn't care about those guys, in fact, I took great lengths to avoid them, but for some reason, I was very intrigued, mostly because Kyle could be like me, I might not be alone here.

She was right about something though, it was time for class. I easily found my History class, the school is pretty small, so it was no hard feat. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw Stan in this class, now I could find out more information on Kyla.

"Hi." I greeted him as I sat in the desk next to his.

"Hey Allison, how has your first day been here so far?" He asked.

"Well, this is only first hour, but I met your friend, well ex-friend Kyla, what happened? Did you two date and it not work out or something?" I asked.

"No, we never dated, she just lied to me about something major, like she lied to me the whole time I've know her." He said.

"What did she lie about?" I asked.

"About who she was, the whole time, I thought she was a boy, but she wasn't, she was a girl, she had deceived everyone." Stan said angrily.

I sat back in my chair and gulped. If Stan, one of the most understanding guys ditched Kyle for really being a girl, then no telling what everyone else would do to me if they found out my secret.

"I thought this town was all PC and stuff." I then said.

"It was, for a little while, however, it passed shortly after the whole ad thing was exposed." Stan said.

"Oh." I said with slight disappointment, I had really hoped South Park was still going through its PC phase.

The rest of the class time, we read about the Revolutionary War, after History, I had Science class.

When I reached the Science classroom, I saw Kyla in there talking to Wendy.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Wendy Testaburger, you must be the new girl Kyla was telling me about." Wendy said, standing up and stretching out her hand.

"Uh yea, I'm Allison." I said, shaking her hand.

"What has Kyla told you about me?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just that you're super tall, and if you have any athletic skill, then you should try out for the girls' basketball team." Wendy said.

"The basketball team?" I asked. As much as I loved being active, I couldn't risk changing in front of everyone.

"Yea, tryouts are Wednesday." Wendy said with a smile.

"Do you play basketball?" I asked, honestly, I couldn't see Wendy as the basketball type.

"No, but I cheer at the games, and my best girl Kyla plays." Wendy said.

Best girl Kyla? What about Bebe?

"Isn't she a little short to play basketball?" I blurted out, earning a glare from both of the girls.

"Basketball isn't only about height, yea height is a HUGE bonus, but there's other stuff to it." Kyla hissed.

"Yea, if you want great defence, then it's best to have Kyla on your side, she can be as viscious as a mother bear when she needs to be." Wendy said.  
"Well, I'll think about it." I said with a smile just as Bebe walked into the room and shot a glare of hatred in Wendy's direction.

"Why did that girl look at you like that? I was at the football game on Thursday, and you both looked like really good friends." I said to Wendy.

"Oh her? That's Bebe Stevens, we only act friendly towards each other during cheerleading to keep the pep alive. I can't stand her, she is the most intolerant, snobbiest, bitchiest girl at this school. I'd stay away from her, she'll use you and spit you out like yesterday's newspaper." Wendy said.

Whoa, a lot of stuff has happened in the five years that I've been away, first Stan and Kyle stop being friends because Kyle is a GIRL, and then Bebe and Wendy stop being friends, and now Wendy and Kyle are best friends? It was too much for me to wrap my head around.

"Hey Allison!" I heard a voice from behind me yell, causing me to jump, when I turned around, I saw myself looking at Tweek Tweak. He had a thermos in one hand, and a notebook in the other.

"Hey Tweek." I said. Still a coffee addict I see. I thought to myself.

"H-How's your first day here? Have you met Mr Whittaker yet?" He asked as he tugged at the hem of his shirt.  
"Yea, I had him last hour, why?" I asked.

"H-He's the nicest teacher, he lets me skip class to go to Harbucks." Tweek said.

"That's really cool." I said, I wasn't lying either, that really was cool, I didn't know many teachers who would let their students skip class unless it was an emergency. Then again, knowing Tweek and his coffee, it probably did count as an emergency.

"So, what's your next class?" Tweek asked.

"Let me see." I said, pulling out my schedule yet again, I really needed to memorize that thing.

Next I had Art, which wasn't too bad, but what I saw at the very bottom of my schedule made my mouth go dry, and my heart start to pound in my chest. Last hour, I had gym, it seemed like even though I wasn't going to play basketball, I would still have to change in front of all the girls.

How would I do this? I had no idea, I just knew that I had to think of something and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm sorry for not updating for awhile, I will try to make the updates more frequent.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter nine.**

* * *

Like I probably figured it would, the rest of the day passed by in a blur, and now it was time for gym class.

"Are you okay Allison? You look a bit sick." Wendy asked me, she had already changed into her gym outfit.

"A-Actually, I'm not feeling too well." I stammered out, losing my cool, I couldn't believe that it was only my first day at school, and already my cover was about to be blown.

"First day jitters?" Wendy asked sympathetically as Kyla joined us out onto the gym floor.

"I guess you could say that." I said as more and more people began to pour out of the changing room.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas? Get into your gym suit now!" The coach thundered as she too walked onto the gym floor.

"I'm new, I-"

"I know you're new, but you have a locker assigned to you with a gym uniform, and don't worry, it will fit." The coach said, cutting me off before I had time to finish my sentence.

I looked at the gym suits of the other girls, they were wearing tight fitting green t-shirts with a cow on them, and with the shirt they were wearing green and white nylon shorts. The shorts barely came below their rears, so I knew that if I were to wear them, my cover would be blown for sure.

"Can I skip today? My cramps are killing me." I groaned, putting my hand on my midsection for dramatic effect.

"Oh please, like I haven't heard that excuse before, go get changed right now." Coach said sternly.

"Actually Coach, I think Allison might be sick, I saw her throwing up in the girl's bathroom earlier." Kyla said. I looked over at her with confusion, why did she say she saw me throwing up in the bathroom? That never happened, why was she lying? Was she trying to protect me? If so, why?

"Okay Allison, you may sit out this time, but next time, you better be prepared." Coach said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, I had dodged a bullet THIS time, but what about next time? And the time after that? I knew that I couldn't keep making excuses forever, I had to do something, and fast.

* * *

 _Kyle/Kyla's POV_

"Come on Kyla! You can run faster than that! I mean you used to be a boy for gosh shakes!" Bebe yelled from her place on the bench.

I gritted my teeth and ignored her, it wasn't worth the destruction of brain cells to try to argue with her.

"I can't believe I used to have a crush on that freak." I heard her whisper loudly to the other bench warmer, Heidi, before they started giggling like a bunch of idiots.

"Keep talking shit Bebe, you're just jealous that Kyla got picked as captain in gym today, and you didn't." Nichole said, quickly coming to my defence.

I smiled gratefully at her, Nichole is probably my best friend other than Wendy. Before my secret was exposed to the school, I never would have imagined that Wendy and I would be friends, but surprisingly, we hit it off. There was a part of me however, that missed Stan and Kenny, sure Kenny and I still talked from time to time, but it was mostly him hitting on me, which totally sucked!

I let my gaze sweep over to Allison, who was sitting on the bleachers reading a book. There was something odd about that girl, but I wouldn't pry, whatever it was, I'm sure she would tell me in her own time.

After gym class, I was changing back into my normal clothes, when I see a shadow lingering over me.

"Um, this room is plenty big enough for the both of us, so if you could move, that would be great." I said.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to talk to you." Allison said softly.

"What do you want?" I asked, I really wished she would have waited until I was done changing, I still hated changing in front of people.

"Why did you help me like that? Why did you lie to the coach?" She asked.

"Because, I suspect that we may have more in common than you think." I whispered.

"You uh, know that I uh." She stammered out, backing up against the wall.

"That you're being abused? It's pretty obvious the way you're acting about getting changed." I said.

Her face took on a look of surprise, like she thought I had meant something else.

"You were abused?" She squeaked out.

"Yea, my parents split up for a little while, and my mother got with this guy, who wasn't up to any good, something major happened, and they broke up, and my parents are now back together." Kyla said.

"What happened?" Allison asked curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Um, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" I said, quickly pushing past her and running out of the gym.

* * *

 _Craig/Allison's POV:_

I watched Kyla as she ran out of the gym, I thought about going after her, but I decided against it, she probably wanted to be alone right now.

As I walked out of the gym building, I smacked into, you guessed it, Tweak Tweek.

"We have to stop meeting like this." I said, reaching my hand out to help him up.  
"Y-Yea." He said with a chuckle, he seemed a lot calmer than he did the other two times we crossed paths since I got here.

"So, what can you tell me about South Park? What are the people like here?" I asked, wanting to get more intel about my old classmates.  
"Gah, you want me to tell you about EVERYONE? That is way too much pressure!" Tweak exclaimed.

I let out a slight sigh, I should have known better than to ask Tweak for information.

Luckily, I saw Butters walking hand in hand with Lisa Burger, so I ran over to them.

"When did this happen? Just a few days ago, you were with Stan, and Lisa was with Clyde." I said.

"Oh, we found out that they were just using us for the brownie points, so we dumped them on their behinds and found love with each other." Butters said with a huge smile, before her and Lisa started to make out.

"Well, I guess that's one way to make the best out of a bad situation." I said, before walking off, I would have to talk to Butters later.

On my way off of the school campus, I ran into none other than Eric Cartman.

"Watch where you're going you stupid ho!" He yelled, I couldn't believe that after all these years, he still hadn't changed, not that I had much hope for him, but still.

"Shut up Cartman, it's kind of hard for people NOT to bump into you with your fat ass blocking the whole path way!" Kyla snapped.

When did she get over here? I wondered, and why did she keep defending me? Did she think I wasn't capable of taking care of myself because she suspected me of being abused.

"Go to hell Kahl, you dumb Jew bitch." Cartman retorted.

Instead of going off on him like I half expected her to, Kyla just grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the useless tub of annoying lard.

"That's Eric Cartman, I suggest you not get on his bad side, he might not seem like much, but he can ruin your life." Kyla whispered.

"You had no issue with telling him off." I pointed out to her.

"That's because I'm used to him, we've been frenemies ever since I could remember, and besides that, I really don't have any secrets that he could use against me." She said.

"What if I don't have any secrets?" I asked.

"We all have secrets." She said before walking off, leaving me standing there feeling both confused, and slightly afraid.


End file.
